<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only One That Knows Me by Victorious56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644168">The Only One That Knows Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56'>Victorious56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clovember (RWBY), Established Relationship, M/M, Qrow is Clover's emotional support birb, Questioning, Worry, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two Clover Ebis— one public, one private. Other than Clover himself, only one person knows them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only One That Knows Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea I had some while ago, after listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUuVReJSrc4">Break In</a> by Halestorm.<br/>I realised that it also works for today's Clovember prompt: <b>Support</b>.<br/></p><p>
<i>You are the only one<br/>
The only one that sees me<br/>
Trusts me and believes me<br/>
You are the only one<br/>
The only one that knows me<br/>
And in the dark you show me</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover wonders whether he's real any more.</p><p>General Ironwood had commissioned the formation of the Ace Operatives. Elite Specialists, drawn from the top performers of the military. And he was to lead them, be the creme de la creme.</p><p>And he has. For three years now, and they are an effective fighting force. A team to be reckoned with. Led by a man whose semblance smooths their way, that helps facilitate success in every endeavour.</p><p>Clover is the leader, the epitome of Atlas might and strength. The poster boy to encourage every budding soldier to sign up, to do their duty.</p><p>Clover doesn't want any of this. It's a role he has slipped into, which has been draped over him like a shroud. And now, he asks himself if this is him. If he has to be this way, because Atlas demands it.</p><p>He wants to serve. This was always his goal, his hope. Now he has reached it, Clover cannot see it as the achievement he craved. It is a millstone, a weight only he can carry. Yet this is what he must do, the burden is his to bear. No-one can see the man underneath, the fallible human, flawed and breakable.</p><p>Clover cannot be that person.</p><p>Until now. Until Qrow.</p><p> </p><p>It has been another tiring day. Firstly, a buffet lunch with the General and a host of Atlesian dignitaries, to push the military agenda whilst also seeking sponsorships for academic and research departments. Clover detests these events, and the General knows this.</p><p>"We all have to do things we don't personally enjoy, from time to time. It's called doing your job, Clover."</p><p>He is on good terms with the General. They don't agree on all matters, although usually Clover can appreciate his superior's point of view.</p><p>It does not make the interminable, boring luncheon any more tolerable.</p><p>The afternoon is taken up with a party of visiting officials from the provinces. A sparring demonstration of the sort Clover would enjoy, if only he could take part. But he cannot.</p><p>He has to mingle with the visitors— to explain the moves, the team attacks, the weapons used. He itches to participate, his fingers curled around Kingfisher in a loving caress. His weapon remains holstered as he smiles pleasantly, fielding another question, and wondering why he is here.</p><p>The refreshments which follow the demonstration do not refresh him. He has been on his feet nearly all day, yet has barely moved. His muscles ache for combat, a workout... anything to remind him he is alive. Instead, he moves from one small group to another, conversing politely whilst inside, he chafes to be elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>The final visitor has left. The General congratulates him on a job well done. And he is free to leave.</p><p>Now he is elsewhere.</p><p>Clover removes every part of his uniform, hanging it up for the following day. He looks at his pin, the four leaves becoming lustrous as he rubs it with a cloth.</p><p>He pulls on sweatpants and a t-shirt. Finally, he starts to feel less like an icon, and more like a person.</p><p>There is a knock at his door, and he opens it to admit Qrow, who looks dishevelled and weary.</p><p>"Busy day on patrol, huh?"</p><p>"You can say that again. Probably more interesting than your day, though?"</p><p>Clover groans. "I swear I'll continue to do my job, but sometimes it seems like they just need a mouthpiece. Someone to spout the lines, to say the right words... I've become an automaton, Qrow."</p><p>Qrow pulls off his boots and stands in front of Clover. "You're anything but that. You're Clover Ebi, the man I love. And you can put your day behind you, because I don't want to see that Clover. I want to see the real Clover."</p><p>"I'm in here somewhere." Clover's laugh is uncertain as Qrow looks at him critically.</p><p>"You know you don't need to maintain the Captain Faultless persona with me, right? I <em>know</em> your imperfections, Ebi. I've seen you cram three chocolate biscuits in your mouth at once, when you thought no-one was looking."</p><p>Clover laughs, and the tensions of the day begin to dissipate. Qrow can do this, and he does, every time.</p><p>Clover hooks his fingers under Qrow's belt, drawing him closer. "Should I be worried? You've got all this dirt on me, Branwen. You could ruin me in a heartbeat."</p><p>Qrow smirks. "Better keep on my good side, then." One finger traces circles on Clover's chest. "And you know how to do that, I think."</p><p>Clover's face falls. "I'm a bit tired this evening, Qrow." He looks into Qrow's face, biting his lip. He hates to disappoint, hates to fall short of expectations.</p><p>The soft smile Qrow gives him is the reassurance he needs.</p><p>"You're allowed to be tired, Cloves. You don't have to push yourself for me. Not when it's just us."</p><p>Clover manages a smile of his own. "How did I get along before you came to Atlas?"</p><p>"I can't imagine. Lucky for you I turned up when I did." Qrow slides his arms around Clover's waist. "How about I get changed, we watch a film, and eat some ice-cream?"</p><p>"That sounds perfect."</p><p> </p><p>Clover falls asleep, stretched out on the sofa with his head in Qrow's lap. The remaining ice-cream in the tub has melted, but Qrow doesn't take it back to the freezer. He doesn't want to disturb the sleeping man, whose face looks less careworn now. Qrow lowers the volume of the TV, and runs careful fingers through Clover's hair. He wishes they could get away from Atlas, away from the weight of expectation which Clover carries with him. He knows that will not happen— not yet, anyway.</p><p>The film finishes, and the room descends into night as the TV is turned off. Qrow strokes the side of Clover's face.</p><p>"Bedtime, Cloves." The younger man mutters as he shifts in Qrow's lap, and Qrow shakes his shoulder gently.</p><p>Clover sits up suddenly, his eyes wide.</p><p>"It's okay, you fell asleep. It's time for bed, now." Qrow places a hand on his shoulder, and Clover rubs his face. He smiles sleepily at Qrow.</p><p>"I need to clean my teeth, is that okay?"</p><p>Qrow nods, and collects the ice-cream tub and other bits and pieces, taking them to the kitchen to be sorted out in the morning.</p><p>Clover is in bed, and Qrow quickly finishes in the bathroom. He joins Clover, yawning widely as he pulls up the covers.</p><p>"Thank you, Qrow." Clover feels more awake now, propped up on one elbow as he looks at Qrow.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Just... being you. And letting me be me."</p><p>"It's like I said, sunbeam. I don't want the official, military approved Captain Ebi. I want the genuine article." Qrow wriggles closer and puts an arm around Clover's waist. "And that's what I've got, right here."</p><p>Clover lays down as Qrow moves to lie against his chest. Clover's arms pull him close, and Qrow hears the rumble by his ear as Clover speaks.</p><p>"I try, Qrow. Every day I try to be who I'm expected to be. And I think I pretty much succeed. But... what happens if I don't? If one day, it all starts to go wrong?"</p><p>"Then people will know that you're human, just like they are. And the fact you've managed for so long, setting yourself a higher standard than anyone else, will amaze them. Like it does me, every day."</p><p>Clover is quiet, and Qrow thinks he may have drifted off to sleep. He wonders how he can turn off the lamp without disturbing him, when Clover continues.</p><p>"You're the only one who knows me, Qrow. And I'm so glad you do." He kisses the top of Qrow's head, nuzzling into the soft, dark hair. "Shall we put the light out?"</p><p>Qrow reaches over and switches the lamp off. In the almost total darkness of the room, he finds Clover's mouth and kisses him, hard. He knows Clover as no-one else can, and he is thankful for that.</p><p> </p><p>Clover wakes to a room so dark, he is uncertain where he is for a moment. His body is damp with sweat, his cheeks wet with tears. The panic starts to fade, as Qrow stirs beside him.</p><p>"Was it the dream again?" Qrow's voice is gruff with sleep, yet gentle with concern.</p><p>Clover swallows. "Yeah."</p><p>Qrow sits, pulls off his t-shirt, and rubs Clover's chest and back until the skin is dry. Then he tosses it to the floor. "You're gonna have to keep me warm, now."</p><p>Clover gives a small chuckle, and as they lay down, Qrow puts his arms around him. There is a tickle against his chest, as more tears seep from Clover's eyes.</p><p>Clover's voice is a whisper in the darkened room. "I try so hard, Qrow. Every time, I try to hold it up. But Atlas always falls, and everyone—"</p><p>"Shh, I know, Cloves. It's a dream, it's your fear. Doesn't mean it'll come true." He rubs a thumb across Clover's cheek, drying the tears. "You think it's all down to you... that Atlas lives or dies, because of you. You know that's not true, though. All of us here, we want the same thing. And we'll help you, in whatever way we can.</p><p>"You're not alone."</p><p>Qrow strokes Clover's hair, and wonders how this man, who presents himself to the world as strong, assured, confident... how he got through the nights before. When he would have the dream, and wake alone.</p><p>Qrow does not dwell on the thought. <em>He</em> is here, now.</p><p>"When this is all done with, Cloves, we're going away. When Atlas is safe and the war behind us, we can live somewhere else. How about that?"</p><p>"I'd like that, Qrow." He kisses Qrow's chest. "I feel like I can be myself, when we're together."</p><p>"Then that's what we'll do." Qrow's fingers continue to smooth Clover's hair, and his breathing deepens as a dreamless sleep beckons.</p><p>Qrow's hand finally stills and he also sleeps, his arms holding Clover close to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>